Fulfilling A Promise
by 6Kuro8
Summary: Kagome Yagami, (the previous foster sister of Light and Sayu Yagami) has left the Yagami family to be with her parents and siblings again, leaving Light with a promise he hopes to fulfill to her one day. Now, amidst the chaos Kira created, Kagome is now torn between her feelings on how Light is being suspected as Kira. (story is modernized to 2014 to fit the different manga/anime)
1. Thirteen Years Ago

OCs

Name: Kagome Yagami (K)

Name: Takeru (Hill, Harris Killingworth)

Name: Ai (Ji, Juliet Killingworth)

Name: Ren (Wrath, Wright Killingworth)

Chapter One: Thirteen Years Ago

The car ride was quiet, awkward silence draped over them. Soichiro Yagami was on the drivers' seat, while his wife, Sachiko Yagami, took the seat next to him. On the back was a very bubbly baby Sayu, a four year old Light, and a quiet little girl named Kagome. They came to fetch Kagome from the airport and are currently driving back toward their house. "So Kagome, why are you staying with us?" Light asked. "Didn't Mr. and Mrs. Yagami already tell you?" Kagome replied, looking down on her black shoes. Kagome gave off the impression of a socially-awkward young girl with short brown hair swept to cover her brown eyes. Sachiko, sensing the girl's uncomfortable state, quickly said "Light, we already told you a hundred times. Your father's friend asked us to take care of the daughter of his partner until they can take care of her once more."

Kagome nodded her head at 's statement. "Sorry Mommy, but I just wanted her to talk." Light said, sheepishly. Apparently Kagome seemed offended by this comment, because she then looked up and said to him "Well it turns out she can talk **and**has ears, what a combination." Soichiro chuckled at the young girl's comment, thinking that she was just shy. The car pulled over in front of their destination, and the family (including Kagome) started to file out. "Come here, Sayu." Sachiko cooed while unbuckling the baby from her baby car seat. Kagome stood in front of the house, marveling at the sight of her temporary new home. "You have a lovely house." she commented to Soichiro, who was unloading the trunk of the car, which were just a black suitcase and a newbackpack Kagome picked out from a store they visited before heading home.

Kagome followed Soichiro and Light towards her new room, which was connected to Light's own bedroom through a bathroom. "This was Sayu's old room, but since you are staying here, it's yours now." Light said, placing down all her belongings on the floor. The room was barely decorated; the walls were white and an equally white door was to their right, leading to the bathroom connecting the two aforementioned bedrooms. The room contained a bed, a desk with a swivel chair, (much to Kagome's delight), and a large wardrobe. There was one window with black curtains, the view not much to look at.

Kagome was evidently confused as she looked around the room. "You said your daughter owned this room. Why, it is barely even decorated. Wouldn't you and your wife be ecstatic about having a daughter? I would expect both of you to at least make the walls a little less… bland." She asked Soichiro, who was opening the blinds to let light inside. "Don't listen to your new brother (Kagome's eye twitched.) He is just embarrassed that his room is connected to my old office." Light was flustered at his father's remark. "Now remember Kagome, your schooling starts next week, be presentable. Don't get in trouble."

Kagome sat with other children in her classroom. Their teacher, a young kind woman, stood in front of them. Light sat beside her. The two became instantly close, as if they were actually siblings. Kagome was nervous, as she never went to Kindergarten before. "Alright class! Let us welcome our new classmate!" The teacher said happily, much to Kagome's dismay. "Come in front Kagome, and introduce yourself." The teacher gestured towards the frightened girl. Light touched her shoulder as a sign of reassurance, and Kagome slowly walked up in front. "Don't be shy, say your name." Kagome breathed in. "My name is Kagome Yagami!" Her voiced was high-pitched and she bowed. "Hi Kagome!" The children responded enthusiastically. "Now say something you think your new classmates don't know." The teacher said nearby, giving Kagome a warm smile. At this Kagome nearly collapsed. A million things rushed in her mind; saying the alphabet backwards without pausing was one of them. Light was worried for her, sensing her fear. Her classmates weren't so kind.

"Say something!"

"Why are you quiet?"

"Don't be shy!"

In an instant, Kagome yelled "I know how babies are made!" Instantly the room became quiet; the students were confused and their teacher was flabbergasted. She was unsure whether Kagome actually knew, but sought that she must end her introduction. "Thank you Kagome, now you can sit down." But Kagome remained in front, new-found courage because of her classmates confusion rushed through her veins. She stood taller; she stopped shaking, and spoke clearly "No. You said to say something they don't know. So I will stay." A chubby kid in the middle stood up and shouted "I already know that! A bird flies to deliver the baby made out of clouds to mommy and daddy. Liar!" Then, a young girl with blue kiddy glasses stood up too. "You're wrong! I have a baby broder. My broder grew inside my mommy's tummy, and my mommy gave birt to him in the hospital!" Kagome chuckled at their quarrel and how the girl pronounced "brother" and "birth". She then called for their attention. "The girl is right, but do you know how the baby gets there?" The teacher then gestured for her to go back to sitting with the group hurriedly. "Now Kagome, that is enough-" "It all starts when two people who love each other-"

Kagome and Light sat outside the office of "someone who is mad at me" as Kagome puts it. Kagome placed her ear at the door in hopes for hearing some of their conversation. Faint crying of Sayu was heard following the multiple attempts of Sachiko to get her to quiet down. "We have had multiple calls from parents who are asking us (albeit angrily) as to why their children held such knowledge of how humans reproduce-" Kagome didn't want to hear more of it. She struggled to sit back on the bench outside of the office. Light sat beside her, trying his best to comfort her. It has been a week since Kagome's first day in school. Her "parents" scolded her for being so blunt, and drove to the meeting they had. "I messed up so badly." Kagome said, hugging her legs. "Kagome, put your legs down. Mommy said it was improper." "I don't want to sit normally, it feels weird." She responded, her voice muffled by her legs. "Don't cry Kagome." "I am not crying!" This went on for quite some time. "So, how did you learn Japanese so quickly?" Light asked, trying to bring their minds to a lighter topic. "My real mommy and daddy taught me before I came here. They speak different languages. I learned quickly." Silence engulfed them. "Why did your parents want you to have a fake name? I mean, you said once Kagome is not your real name. "…I don't know." This surprised Light. Light looked at Kagome, then at the door of the office. He went and hugged her, saying "Don't worry; I will protect you from all of the bad people."

Kagome looked up at him. "Thank you."

…

…

…

"It is not that I like you or anything! I'll just let you do what you want! I don't care!" Kagome said hurriedly, becoming flustered.


	2. Her First Case and The Promise

Chapter 2: Her First Case

Eight years after Kagome's first week in preschool, Kagome was now an intelligent 12 year old in 6th grade. Her room was not as bland as it used to be. The walls were decorated with posters of various anime she has grown to love. A computer was now present on her cluttered desk. A small portable DVD player was on her desk beside a telephone and speakers. Book shelves stood against the walls; the books were improperly arranged. Kagome was giggling like the little school girl on her father's old office chair, as she was looking through the various fan art in her computer.

"Light, Kagome! Dinner's ready!" Kagome begrudgingly stood up and walked towards the dining room. She saw her mother and Sayu setting out the plates, glasses and silverware. What she did not expect, was a tired Officer Yagami sitting on the couch. "Mr. Yagam- I mean, **Dad**, home already?" Kagome said, surprised. For the past few weeks Soichiro Yagami has been working late at night. Just a few days ago, he pulled an all-nighter and literally collapsed from exhaustion. He chuckled at his foster daughter's surprised tone. "Well-""Dad, back already?" A confused Light cut him off as he made his way downstairs. "Both of you, calm down. The chief of the investigation I am working on let us have a night off."

Dinner was as normal as it could get. The conversation was pleasant, and the only exciting things being said was Kagome's apparent addiction with the internet, and the eight year old Sayu not cleaning her room. "Dad, what case are you working on?" Sayu asked innocently. You cannot blame a child whose curiosity needed to be quenched. Mr. Yagami cleared his throat awkwardly as Light and Kagome looked at him curiously. "Well I can tell you-""It is a very hard case." Kagome said, turning back to her food. Light soon understood, nodding at his unrelated sister. "That makes sense, since dad has been working late recently."

Soichiro sighed. "I have to credit both of you; your deduction skills are sharp." Light and Kagome gave each other small smiles and went back to their food. "I am working on the recent serial killings." Sayu let out a cry of despair, though not for her father. "You cheated!" Sayu grumbled at Kagome, who smugly smiled at her. "Come off it Sayu. You were the one who wanted to bet-""I know!"

"Sayu and Kagome Yagami!" Sachiko cut off the two girls' bickering. "You _gambled _on what case your father has been doing!" She gave disapproving looks towards the two girls. "Calm down mum it was just candy." Light said, trying to appease his mother. After dinner, Kagome sat on her bed, ready to sleep. She sat up from her bed, and started to contemplate in her father's work. It was the recent serial killings, and they looked like they weren't getting ahead. '_You could always solve it on your own.'_

Kagome stood up, shocked. _'I can't do that. I need to be a good daughter, for Mr. and Mrs. Yagami's sake.' 'But this will begin the start of your career. __**Father**__ always said you can never start too early.' 'Well __**father **__is not here, isn't he? I am already a disappointment.' 'Just this once won't hurt. Besides, remember what Soichiro and Sachiko told us?' _Kagome looked down at her bare feet, reminiscing what had happened 3 weeks ago.

"_Kagome." Soichiro called out for her. She was sitting on the couch, reading manga silently. "Yes Mr.-I mean, Dad?" It was late at night, only both of them and Sachiko were awake. Sachiko entered from the kitchen, seating herself beside Kagome. Soon after, both parents hugged her; as if she were to vanish right before them at any moment._

Kagome sat on her bed, chewing the collar of her sleeping shirt.

'_Just this once…'_

Kagome stood up and started up her computer. It was all too hard to resist. A murder case was being presented to her like it was a giant pile of sweets. She will not miss an opportunity like this is a lifetime. After some researching and a few callsto her _connections, _Kagome successfully hacked into the police force's database. '_Now that wasn't too hard.'_

What she had forgotten in the midst of all the excitement was that it was a school night. She heard someone knocking on her bathroom door; that person was none other than Light Yagami. After her apparent internet addiction became clear to everyone, Light made a habit of setting an alarm at 1:30 am just to check on her. "Kagome, I know you're awake." His voice was muffled by the door. "Kagome, sleep." She still did not move. "Just reminding you we have school tomorrow-I mean today." Kagome did not move until she heard the door on Light's side close. "Have I ever mentioned that I am glad that there are locks on the door?" Kagome said, particularly to no one.

The rest of the day, she did not feel drowsy at all. She did feel a bit lightheaded, but it just gave her a thrill. She went to school; her mind seems to be only on the case. "Kagome-chan, what do you think is the answer to this question?" a group mate from her _han _asked her. "Oh, I think it is..." Kagome looked at the arithmetic problem in front of her. "548." One of the girls in her group tried to strike a conversation with the rest of them. "So, have you guys heard about the recent serial killings?" "Yeah. It says so in the news that they were ripped apart by some kind of sharp blade." "I also heard that the victims' guts were strewn everywhere." "There were parts of their body that were missing." "The killer probably ate them, that cannibal." "Disgusting!" Kagome looked up. "Actually, human is an extremely delicious meat, better than others." The group looked shocked. "Kagome, how can you say that

Kagome scanned the photo of the murder. She felt a little queasy, seeing as this is her first time seeing something so… gory. Against her wishes, she zoomed in on the cut. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, feeling sick. When she returned, she noticed that there was an update in the database. "Oh my gosh, you sir are so stupid." It was a code.

"Chiyoko, i am sorry.

You all will cower.

Under plain sight, the

Intense explosion will sound.

Yutaka, i will come.

Where do you separate the match?

Open your eyes, it

Quenches your thirst for

Damnation. i'll bring salvation.

Bask in my glory.

You shall see light."

Kagome heard commotion downstairs. She raced down, everyone was watching the news. "_This afternoon, the police have received a threat to bomb a public area exactly at 12:15 am. Everyone is advised to return to their homes at once." _The reporter said on the TV. "I should call your father to check if he is alright." Sachiko said, standing up. Sayu was worried, so she followed her mother. Light turned to Kagome and simply said "Can I help in solving the case?" This did not shock Kagome that much. Light was always too smart for his own good.

The two raced up the stairs to her room. Light looked over the locations of the deaths of the victims. "I got it!" Kagome shrieked, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper and scribbling down multiple letters. "Wait no…" She scratched her combination out. A few more hours of non-stop combinations later, Kagome was getting rather irritable. "Just think backwards." Light called out, connecting the places of murder together. "Kagome, I think I found something…" "Light I think you just saved millions of people…" She did not pay attention to him, only muttering "Backwards, four…"

"The killer seems too smart to make this note. It was obviously made by someone close to him, possibly this Chiyoko character. There are only four words in each line, possible clue. 'Where is the match?'…" Kagome muttered, and then screamed "TOKYO METRO!" She ran and grabbed her old backpack and some rope (that she stole) and opened her window. She threw it out and knotted it securely. "Don't you dare chase after that serial killer. You are right, the deaths are encircling the railway, but let us call dad first-""Adults don't take children seriously!" Kagome cut off Light hurriedly. Before she climbed down, she threw a package at him yelling "Open that after you call the police!" A taxi was waiting for her in front of the window. She quickly got in and it drove off. Light panicked and grabbed Kagome's telephone, dialing for the police.

Kagome walked towards a dark and secluded alley. It stank of alcohol and dirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dead girl killed the same way as the murder victims. On top of a wobbling wooden table leaning against the wall, was a contraption with multiple buttons and switches on it. There was a red button covered in a plastic case, glowing ominously.

She heard footsteps, and she quickly turned around. It was a man. It was too dark for her to clearly see him. "What are you doing here, brat?" Kagome breathed in and out. "I solved it." The man let out a cold, raspy laugh. "My daughter has always been into codes." Kagome nodded, unsure whether he could see her gesture. "What is your motive? Your wife left you, leaving you with 'Chiyoko'?" she pointed to the body of the dead girl as she said 'Chiyoko'. "**He **left by the train." He responded casually, dismissing the body. '_I am having a conversation with a serial killer. No pressure.' _"I am guessing the 'Yutaka' is your husband then." She replied, quietly slipping her hand in her bag. "Only the first letter of each line was capitalized. It did not make sense. Then there was 'Where do you separate the match?' it had 6 words, the number used to bring attention to it. Then the four words in each line. Then it hit me. 26 letters in the English alphabet and when divided (separate is a synonym) by 2, is 13. I lined up the letters and still nothing. Then I tried moving the letters forward and backwards four times as a wild guess, Tokyo Metro." Kagome hurriedly explained as she grasped what she had been looking for. She flashed her flashlight on the man. His appearance did not matter to her, as she moved the light towards his hands.

There were rings with 6-inch blades attached, on each finger. "That is so cool." Kagome said, rummaging in her back once more. "Where did you get the idea? Edward Scissorhands, Wolverine?" He then advanced towards her. "More of Nightmare on Elm Street, but those helped a bit more." Kagome then felt something that was natural for a girl in her situation. Fear. No matter whether she was intelligent and had connections at the tip of her fingertips; she was still afraid.

She turned towards the contraption, noticing the counter for the first time. "It is set at 10:30 pm! It is 9:00 pm by now. I am impressed." The man chuckled, quickening his pace. "People will be rushing back home by the train, not expecting my bombs to go off at the moment." "Mad genius."

She then grasped it, Mr. Yagami's gun. He was already too close, his hands ready to strike. She quickly pointed it to his private area, a loud shot rang through the air. The man let out a painful yell, and slashed blindly at her. He hit both of her arms, though not deep enough to reach the bone. She tripped and fell, the jagged floor cutting her chin. She always had high pain tolerance, but this felt like a bee sting.

She saw he was still breathing barely. She then (with all of her strength) shot at his hands, and struck at his head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. She then collapsed nearby from blood loss.

Kagome woke up to the crying of her family. She was in a white room in the hospital. She looked down on her arms, only to see gauze covering it. "Kagome!" was yelled out by the Yagamis. Light was beside a crying Sayu, though it looked like he shed a tear or two. Her "parents" were the worst. "That was irresponsible of you! You gave us a heart attack! You nearly died!" Sachiko shouted, her voice cracking. She threw her arms around her, crying. "You are lucky we were able to get there in time. You are such an idiot; you were inconsiderate to your family's feelings. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO RETURN TO YOUR PARENTS IN 8 MONTHS TIME!" Soichiro yelled, untangling his wife from the wounded girl. Light was surprised at this, even Sayu stopped her crying. "You're leaving?!" The two children said, upset.

The parents left the room to compose themselves, Sayu coming along to question them on why her sister is going to leave. "Explain your plan from the start now." Light said firmly. Kagome chuckled. "Well I talked to one of my _connections, _who is a taxi driver. He was going to pick me up when I needed him. I also needed some guy to contact the police while I ran to find the serial killer. You provided that slot easily. I made it obvious for you." Light looked slightly offended, but brushed it off. "I'll miss you." He said, smiling. "You should be a detective, Light." She smiled. "Then I'll promise I will bring justice to all the evil men out there, especially the ones who will hurt you." Light promised, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Kagome smiled and shook it. "You go do that."

**Five Years Later**

Light Yagami sat down on his chair, his TV on. A Death Note was open in front of him; with the promise he made 5 years ago in his mind, Light was confident to fulfill it.


	3. The Three People

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any other forms of media mentioned.

In a room void from furniture besides a table and chair, was L. He sat-err crouched- on the chair, facing a laptop, the screen blank. A microphone has been set up beside it. L was silently helping himself to a cake slice when Watari entered the room, carrying a new slice of chocolate cake. "Ryuzaki, 2K is coming through." L nods at him.

"Thank you, Watari." In an instant, the once blank screen flashed the letter K in Old English MT font.

"Hello, L." 2K's voice was garbled, obviously disguised by a voice synthesizer.

"Hello K." L replied, helping himself to more cake. "This is about the Kira case, isn't it?" 2K bluntly said.

L smiled slightly. "Your deduction skills are as perfect as ever. I take it then, you accept the offer of working with me?"

It was quiet for a minute, and then 2K responded "On one condition."

L was confused, at first, saying "This is rather unlike you."

"I just need you to travel with three people when you travel to japan. I have some business to do in the US. I assure you these three won't mean any harm. You can say that they are tagging along for a… field trip." 2K said.

"I take your word for it." L finally said.

"Also, the threat of what the Japanese call Kira is something I have never seen before. I have a hunch that this Kira is able to kill without even touching his victim." 2K sounded slightly worried, but it was unclear due to the voice synthesizer.

"I have thought about this too. I have an idea on how we can… test this theory. There is also something bothering me. I believe it is high time for us to work, **person to person.**" L said. Silence once again filled the room.

"Interesting… I look forward in meeting you." And with that, the laptop screen went blank.

L patiently waited for the _three people_ 2K talked about. He was inside a private plane Watari had. Then, he heard yelling. "Wow! Nice plane Watari!"

"Cool."

"Watawi!" Three children entered the plane. Watari led them towards him. The tallest one had a blank expression, looking uninterested; but his eyes gleamed with excitement and curiousity. He was evidently the oldest of the group. The next one was a girl. She had such an obnoxious voice, but if you were exposed to it for a while it will eventually grow on you. Her short hair sported a purple bow, which swayed every time she moved her head. The third one looked like the youngest of the group. He was not speaking well, even for a boy his age. He wore a small bunny cloak, with bunny ears attached to the hood.

The three looked expectantly at L, and he returned the intense gaze. After some time, Watari butted in to break the deafening silence. "Kids, this is L."

"We already knew that! He is the guy who is working with K-neechan!" The girl said, breaking her gaze.

"K is your older sister?" L questioned, intrigued by this new piece of information. He always thought she was male.

"Yes." The youngest boy said, smiling.

"I believe introductions are in order." Watari said, cutting in the conversation.

The eldest boy bowed in front of L. "I am Hill. Though to protect my identity, please call me Takeru." The girl then followed the boys' lead.

"My name is June! I picked it out myself! Please call me Ai, though." The youngest boy was climbing on top of one of the plane's many seats.

Takeru decided he will give the introduction. "He is called Wrath." At that moment, Wrath was poking the flat-screen television. "Yeah. He is not really living up to his name. Call him Ren for the time being." L watched, rather amused, at the siblings' actions. They had blond hair with a few tints of brown which was clean and tidy. They all had the same dark brown eyes which had the same spark of curiosity and childish flare.

They all sat on the same seats in the first class room for the rest of the plane ride. L told them to call him Ryuzaki as they ate all kinds of different sweets. "Ren has delayed speech, but he is pretty smart. He just has trouble expressing his ideas verbally." Ai explained as she ate a packet of M&M's, relishing in their taste.

"We are not allowed to eat this much sweets! We always wanted to, but mother and father never let us! K-oneechan sneaks us sweets too!" Takeru, who has abandoned his usual calm demeanor, said. "That's a shame." L replied, helping himself to a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries.

Ren was playing with his food, grasping it in his hands. Watari had to come and clean him up. "How old are you?" Ai asked, rudely.

"I am 24, how about you and your siblings." "Takeru is eight, I am 6 and Ren is four!" Ai said happily. After a long journey they finally reached their hotel, the children exhausted.

"I hope the room is to your liking." Watari said to Takeru, who was yawning tiredly.

"It is. Where is the bed?"

After all the children were tucked in their bed and L was setting up his laptop in the main room of their hotel room, Watari walked in the room, only to announce that K is on a plane heading straight to Japan.


	4. Meeting The Second K

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any other forms of media mentioned.

A loud laugh rang through the air as a blonde teenager made her way through the sleepless crowd. It was 4:30 am, where tired people roamed the crowds and people long for the comfort of their bed. It seemed like the perfect time to pick pockets. Everyone is too tired to notice their items missing. "Excuse me." She said, bumping into someone. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. She was about to give him a good kick in the face when she recognized the man. "Yutaka…" She whined in protest, but the man continued having a firm grip on her forearm until they were waiting for their train.

"The trains. It brings so many memories for me." The teenager laughed.

"I rented a whole car for us, Kagome." Yutaka said, slightly annoyed by the young girl. Yutaka was in his late 30s, a nice man, he was the appointed caretaker of Kagome.

"Where did you get that wig and those contacts?" Kagome looked at him.

"You told me to go and disguise myself. This is what I call, _disguise._"

"You got that from your many wigs and contacts, I get it. Remember, we are not here to go to conventions-"

"Comiket is just a few months away!" Kagome said enthusiastically, ignoring her companion.

The two sat in the empty train car. Kagome long abandoned her wig and contacts. The sun was beginning to rise at the horizon and Kagome looked out the window, enchanted by its beauty. She slowly turned back to her music player, scrolling through the songs. "Yutaka." She softly called out for the older man. He turned to her, grunting. "How is L like? I know you met him in a few occasions." She asked, feeling rather nervous. Both Kagome and L have been partners for cases before, but their partnership never went further than a laptop screen. They simply wished to protect their identities. Now, they are willing to cast that aside and actually work face to face. Now she was going to meet the man who stopped World War III when he was eight.

Yutaka chuckled, flashing a tired smile. "You're nervous?" He asked. Kagome huffed, rather flustered. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Yutaka continued. "He is a rather… eccentric character. He is sort of like you when it comes to socializing. Also, he has bags under his eyes, black hair too. He is also rather… cute."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "How cute?"

Yutaka laughed at this. "For me, I don't mean cute as in 'I-want-to-fuck-you-in-bed' cute. I mean he acts like a child at times. He is like a little cutie pie. He also looks like a baby panda for me, minus the fact that he is underweight."

Kagome smiled at this. She did not feel that nervous anymore. "Now, do you feel bad at being called 2K?" he asked. Kagome brought her legs towards her, hugging it.

"No. I actually like the number 2000. Besides, Kujo told me she doesn't mind if the public calls me K."

"One more thing, Kagome…" Yutaka said. "Stop pickpocketing people. What did you get this time?" Kagome produced an expensive pack of chocolate, a love note attached on its cover. Yutaka groaned, covering his face with his hands. "You just probably made a man's day worse."

L was inside his hotel room. The sun was peeking out, slowly rising. It was then it struck him. He barely knew what 2K (or what the public calls her, "K") was. He only knows that she is female and has 3 siblings. He knew that she was sent to a family in Japan for a eight years. He also knew her parents, who are good friends of Watari; that's it. Watari came in, pushing a cart filled with sugary delights in the room. He woke up early today, waiting for Yutaka to make his appearance so that both of them can go to the ICPO together. "Watari, how does 2K act? What is she like?"

Watari smiled fondly. "She is rather short. She enjoys searching through the internet." Watari spoke as he cut a slice of strawberry shortcake for him. L motioned for him to continue. "She is not the closest to her parents, but she doesn't mind."

"Anything else to include to her appearance?" L pressed for more information.

"She has brown eyes-"

"How is her grade?"

"Last time I checked, 20-"

"Describe her weight."

"She is underweight-"

"Breast size?" Watari looked amused at this.

"You can tell a lot about a woman from her breast size." L explained, waiting for a response. "Well she is flat-chested." Watari exited the room, still amused.

Kagome and Yutaka walked down the hallway of the hotel, nearing L's room. The hallway was empty, the carpet muffling their footsteps. They soon stood outside of the room, Yutaka rapping softly on the door. Watari answered it, smiling. "Good morning Yutaka and Kagome." The old man greeted them, opening the door.

L heard Watari greeting them by the door. He stood up and walked towards it.

Kagome was left alone beside the door as Watari led Yutaka to his room.

Both of them stood in front of each other. They scanned each other, not really expecting this person in front of them. Kagome did not imagine him being this young; she at least thought of him a little younger than Yutaka. L did not imagine her to have short brown hair; he thought she was blonde just like her siblings.

Still both of them smiled politely at each other, stretching out there hand for the other to shake as a sign of alliance.

"I am L."

"I am K."


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any other forms of media mentioned.

"Why are they here?" Yutaka demanded for an answer. Kagome was typing fast on her laptop, not looking up.

"Who?" She asked distractedly.

"Your siblings, Kagome, they are currently sleeping in your hotel room." Yutaka said, his patience running thin. Kagome looked up from her 'work'.

"They wanted to see how cases are solved. You know, because they are going to become detectives one day. Think of this as a field trip."

"Your parents will severely punish you for bringing your siblings here without permission. This isn't a playing field Kagome, they could get hurt." Yutaka was worried for her, that much was clear. Both of them knew not to test her parents' patience.

"Don't you have a conference to be at?" Kagome said, returning to her 'work'.

Yutaka sighed in defeat. He soon left with Watari, feeling guilty for not reporting this. L watched this exchange from afar. "So you smuggled them out?" Kagome smiled at his words.

"My parents are in Myanmar and are going to continue travelling to other countries. It will be a long time before they realize they are gone."

Both of them worked in silence, the tapping of the keyboard filling the room. Then they heard a faint cry. "It seems like your siblings are waking up, Kagome-chan." L said, sipping on his coffee. Kagome stood up and walked inside the Master bedroom. It was a nice room, beige in colour. Ren was crying from discomfort, thrashing around the bed. Takeru and Ai woke up from their brother's little fit.

Takeru pushed him away with his feet, only resulting for Ren to cry louder. Ai was about to hit him with a pillow, but it was snatched away by Kagome. The three looked at her, Ren's tears diminishing to small sniffles. "K!" The three yelled and hugged her. Kagome awkwardly hugged back, not used to such contact.

Kagome helped them out of bed. The three then excitedly told her how cool L was, and that he made a tall stack of sugar cubes. They entered the main room in where the children excitedly greeted L. "Good morning to you too." L replied, smiling at them.

"I'm hungry." Takeru whined. Kagome quickly dialed room service and ordered a lot of sweet food.

As they all ate their chocolate-covered strawberries in silence, Ai spoke up "So Ryuzaki, Kagome. These murders seem serious. I mean, all involving a heart attack? Seems pretty suspicious to me." Ryuzaki looked up at her, nodding his head.

"Hm yes. I have discussed how we were going to test whether this is all by the work of this 'Kira' with your sister." Kagome nodded silently.

"We all are just waiting for Watari and Yutaka to confirm our involvement in the case."

Soon, they reached a message from them, saying it was time to hook up the laptops. The Old English MT of the letters L and K flashed on the screen. "Greetings to all of you at the ICPO," They said in synchronization. "We are L and K." The little ones stood back, awed and observing from the background. After all, this was just a field trip.

"The difficulty of this case lies on its unprecedented scope. And make no mistake. We are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO. That is all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting." L continued.

"Also we require additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency." Kagome drawled.

"Huh? What? Why Japan in particular?" Kagome froze for a second. Soichiro Yagami… She will have to work with him. Kagome breathed in and continued.

"We are sure this guilty party is somewhere in Japan."

"What is this based on?" a man in the room asked.

"Why Japan, you ask? I think we will be able to provide you with proof of that after we directly confront the culprit."

"A direct confrontation?" Another man said.

Kagome sighed in irritation. "At any rate, we would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan. So do we or do we not have the full cooperation of the ICPO and to the extent, Japan's National Police Agency?" After that, they disconnected from the screen.

"That was a nice show." Takeru commented.

"Takeru, please compose a letter to Chief Yagami." L asked him. Takeru replied "About secretly arresting a criminal? I'll make sure to emphasize there will be no reports about the arrest released to the public or in any form of media." He then produced his own laptop and walked away with a lollipop in his mouth.

Kagome sighed, nibbling on her doughnut. She felt confused. She felt confused for a lot of reasons. For all the songs and artists in popular culture, love, how to maintain a healthy social life… It all confused her to no end. This time it was different. She felt an uneasy when she learnt her previous guardian is going to work alongside her in solving the case; he doesn't even know.

It was like seeing an old friend you do not want to converse with for fear that both of you changed so much to even recognize appearances. She hated this feeling. She did not even want to remember her past with _them. _She did not want to return in the first place. She wondered how they were these past years. Mr. Yagami looked older; Mrs. Yagami will probably be older too. Sayu wouldn't be the small eight year old girl who always tried-note the word, _tried_- to make her day better. And Light…

This made her heart sink. Light was the one who took her leaving the hardest. Both of them were close as a brother and a sister are supposed to be. _He was her first friend…_

Light sat in his room, smiling to himself. _'Kagome will be proud.' _After all, both of them swore to bring the scum of the Earth to justice. He missed her; that much was evident. He loved her _as a sister, nothing more. _She was there for him, the same way he was there for her. Naturally from his looks he gained a good set of admirers, some of them which he was not particularly comfortable with.

Kagome, being a usually blunt character, confronted those girls who made him feel uneasy and say that it was all just infatuation and their love was all in their head. In turn when Kagome was being black mailed by a classmate, he took part in her plan on how to obtain that evidence and get the person get in trouble (but that is another story). _After all, it was all just a game… _was what Kagome said right after.

"We'd like to apologize for the interruption." An announcer said through the television. "As of now we're bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from Interpol, ICPO."

"Hum? What's this?" Ryuk said, turning to the television.

"We now take you live to the ICPO." On the screen showed a man, his name was Lind L. Tailor.

"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L." 'L' said. Light looked confused at this, not sure who in Kira's name was this person. "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you."

In the hotel room Kagome smiled, proud of her script.

"He seems certain he'll catch you." Ryuk said to Light. "Hum. That fool. He'll never find me. He'll have to get this first, and as long as the police don't find it, there won't be any evidence to convict me, which means catching me will be absolutely impossible. Hm… I anticipated that the police would get involved and that something like this might happen." Light dismissed Ryuk's comment. _Evidence is vital in everything. _Kagome's voice echoed in his mind.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve." 'L' continued. "However, what you are doing right now is evil."

This made Light snap with rage. "You think I'm evil? I am justice! I protect the innocent and those who fear evil. I'm the one who'd become the god of a new world that everyone desires! All those who'd oppose that god, they are the ones who're truly evil!" He yelled at the television screen. _Temper can make empires fall. _Kagome's voice scolded. "I guess you're just too stupid, L. Too bad. This could have been a lot more interesting if you'd only been a bit smarter. I'll show the world what happens when you cross me. The entire world is watching, L... Five more seconds. Four, three, two, one..." Light said as he wrote _Lind L. Tailor _in his Death Note and waited for him to drop dead.

Soon, 'L' had dropped dead, his body being carried away. "What's wrong? You got nothing else to say?" Light said mockingly. Suddenly, the screen flashed a capitalized L.

"I had to test this just in case but I, I've never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me." The real L said. In an instant, a capitalized K was flashed beside it.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals." A new voice was heard, obviously coming from the 'K'.

"Haha. They got you there." Ryuk chuckled at light's flabberghasted expression.

"But I assure you L is real-"

"along with K." L and K spoke simultaneously. "We do exist. Now try to kill us."

They both taunted Light, who shook with rage. "You… you bastards."

"What's wrong? Hurry up!" L's voice continued to taunt Light. "

C'mon. Right now." K followed.

"What are you waiting for? You've got to do it."

"Come on! Try to kill us!"

"What's the matter? Can't you do it?" L questioned. After a moment, L said "Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill."

K spoke after L. "You've given us a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The game is set." _The game is set… that sounded rather familiar._

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but, in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku." _Be careful next time…_ "Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan." _That was one huge mistake Light. Haven't I always told you to be more careful?_ "I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan. And your first victim was little more than an experiment," _This L is pretty sharp…_ "-which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily we found you." _See what happens when your temper gets a hold of you?_ "To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I'm able to sentence you to death." L continued, his voice taunting Light to no end.

"Naturally I'm very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." K said, feeling a little left out of the conversation.

Light stared at his television, enraged that he was tricked. "Really. He's going to sentence me to death? Sounds interesting. I accept your challenge, L."

Ryuk chuckled "Each of them has to hunt down the other without knowing the other's name or face. And the first one whose identity is revealed will die. Humans are so much fun.

"L... K…"

"Kira..."

"I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you.'

"I am... justice."

The siblings cheered for Ryuzaki and Kagome, though they were worried at Kagome's constant sneezing…

_They say that if you sneeze, someone is thinking about you…_


	6. Dealings

Fulfilling a Promise: Dealings

"Chocolate!" Ren said, pulling on Kagome's pants. Kagome just shook her head as she called for room service. Beef with broccoli was placed in front of them; two pitchers of water and apple juice were next to it, along with a platter of rice.

Yutaka sent her an approving look, happy to know she is trying to keep up the healthy lifestyle her parents molded into them. "Chocolate comes later. Mother and Father will blow a gasket if they know you have been eating candy as your breakfast, lunch and dinner." The siblings shuddered a bit at the mention of their parents.

"Mother and father will kill us for sneaking out like that!" Ai said with fear etched in her facial expressions. Takeru started hitting her, hitting her relentlessly. "Idiot! It was all your idea!" Takeru never understood why it was embarrassing to hit a girl. Ren looked like he was about to cry.

"Oi, stop distressing your sister Takeru." Kagome said, turning on her laptop. "Oh shut up, Otaku Bitch!" Yutaka sighed. Kagome's influence of cursing has been engraved in Takeru, much to people's displeasure. "Oh sorry, have you forgotten about Fullmetal Alchemist? Oh, I remember! You fucking named Ren, Wrath!" Kagome mocked him. "Stop everyone…" Ai tried to calm everyone down.

"OTAKU BITCH!"

"You little shit…"

"ONEE-CHAN! ONII-CHAN! KIRA CASE!" Ren yelled, embarrassing the two bickering siblings. Ren silently returned to his food, pouting.

As this happened, L observed them from his seat. It was obvious "Mother and Father" had a huge emotional impact on the siblings. This was also the first time he saw Takeru lose his temper, he first appeared as a quiet young boy.

Soon, Yutaka and Watari left for the Task Force Headquarters. Kagome, feeling rather famished, was not actively participating. She felt rather proud of Soichiro, him leading the investigation (besides L and herself, of course.) "All right. On to the victim reports." Soichiro said.

A man stood up to present the data. "Yes, sir. Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning K and L's request that we investigate the time of death of each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of 4 p.m. and 2 a.m. on week days local time with 68% of them occurring between 8 p.m. and12 a.m. Weekends and holidays appeared to be the exception to this rule as the times of deaths vary much more widely than during the week."

"That could mean one thing." Takeru said, whispering. "Based on that, Kira could-""-be a student!" "School!" Ai and Ren completed his statement simultaneously. L and Kagome looked at them approvingly.

"That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that, given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student. Based on the fact that Kira is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice…" As L spoke, Kagome nibbled on her chocolate sandwich, nodding every now and then at L's statement (which is irrelevant, seeing as the Task Force won't be able to see this.)

A man named Matsuda said his piece, and the report ended. Kagome then spoke up "Thank you everyone. I feel we're one step closer to finding Kira. Before we go, I have a request to make directed to the teams investigating the victims, TV news and internet. Observe the exact way in which the victims' identities were made public." "In particular I want to know if photos of the victims were made available to the public in Japan. We leave it to you." L continued. They signed off.

Soichiro Yagami sighed. The Kira Case took a toll on him; he was tired, that was for sure. He has been coming home late, his wife waiting for him in the dead of night. As he was heading home, his mind wandered over to his family. He was worried that the Kira case might kill him and leave his family unguarded. But he can't just resign because he was afraid. He had a duty to bring Kira to justice.

As he entered his house, he was greeted by his loving wife, his loving daughter Sayu, and his intelligent son, Light. _Then Kagome will come out, deducing he was working on a difficult case…_

Soichiro was generally worried for his son once Kagome left. The whole family took it hard, but Light was the person everyone worried for. Kagome has not even called or sent a message to them. He knew her parents were secretive, but he could not imagine the reason why they will keep their daughter from contacting her foster family. They haven't spoken at least once for the past 5 years, and it has made Light constantly worried.

Soichiro knew Light was hurting in the inside. They all knew. They all felt the dread of losing someone who was like family to them. Light though, was different.

Light always felt obligated to protect Kagome, ever since kindergarten. He was closer to her than he will ever be with Sayu; and they are blood related.

"So, Light, tell me how are your studies going?" Soichiro asked his son during dinner. "Hm? Everything is Okay, I guess." Light responded. **"**Whatever. He's at the top of his class. My big brother is a genius." Sayu said.

Sachiko looked at her son proudly. **"**That's my son we're all proud of you, Light." Light looked at his father, noticing his weariness. "Is everything okay, Dad? You look tired." "Yeah. I'm not able to say too much about it, but this case I'm working on now is really tough." Soichiro replied. "I remember when Kagome deduced every single case you worked on, Dad!" Sayu said carelessly, but regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"Sayu!" Sachiko said, looking nervously at Light. All of them were. They were expecting him to react in some way, but he just laughed it off. "Yeah, she will." Light said, smiling. Dinner was uneventful after that happened, leaving Soichiro's worry for his son growing stronger.

Kagome sighed in frustration. It was late at night and her siblings were asleep on the couch and she had to carry them all to their bed. Kagome rested herself on her designated chair; Takeru was heavier than he looked. L looked up then asked her "Is working with Soichiro Yagami hard for you?" this question took Kagome off-guard but it did not surprise her; L's deductive skills were fantastic.

"I can say this: I did not want to see him here." She mumbled, putting on her headphones. "Kagome, do you procrastinate like this every night?" L asked, looking over her shoulder. L's desktop was cluttered with everything relevant to the Kira case, while Kagome's desktop only contained 6 tabs relevant to the Kira case, the rest were episodes, manga chapters and social networking sites using different pseudonyms. Kagome was watching a Puella Magi Madoka Magica movie called Beginnings.

"Not every night." She answered honestly, feeling slightly embarrassed. As L went back to his seat, she started saying her excuses. "Being one of the world's greatest detectives takes up a lot of your time, making it hard to keep up with all the different anime I like, you know." L did not look at her, but continued typing. Kagome played her movie once more. "Also, I pride myself as being one of the world's best procrastinator." She mumbled, turning away from him.

She was not present in the meeting, only using the surveillance cameras around the room, hacking into it. "Killings every hour? Well that was fast." Kagome and L were having coffee after the meeting ended. "The FBI arrived. I say they start investigating the 141 police officers who have access to this information and the people close to them right away?" L looked up from his cup. "I'm sure somewhere in this list of the police officers and the people closest to them, we will find our suspect."

The siblings nodded their heads. Takeru asked "Will Misora be here?" "She has retired Takeru, though Naomi is currently in the country." Ai responded, smirking at him. It was not every day Takeru missed out on a piece of information. Ren shook his head at his siblings but flashed a smile at L and Kagome, wondering what their plan was.


	7. Visit

Fulfilling a Promise: Visit

L and Kagome were working non-stop for the past fourteen hours, not bothering to talk to anyone, only talking to each other when necessary.

"Onee-chan work too hard." Ren said, poking his eldest sister on the thigh.

"Go back to studying with your siblings." Takeru, Ai and Ren were sitting nearby, books and papers along with some toys littered their area. The three still had homeschool tutoring with either Watari or Yutaka. But both of them, L and Kagome, who is almost becoming eighteen were all too busy with the Kira case to supervise their learning. They were left to tutor themselves, playing "School". Takeru was currently leading his siblings on how to simplify and evaluate radicals and polynomials, while later Ai will lead the discussion of "Sherlock Holmes and The Dancing Men". Ren never got the chance to play as Teacher due to his Einstein Syndrome; this was one of the reasons Ren's education was doubled in Language.

"_Your brother seems to not talk a lot." L said, looking pointedly at Ren who was eating a chocolate bar. They were 4 hours away from landing in Japan, and L was engaging the children in a conversation. "Oh, he has Einstein Syndrome, it runs in the family." Takeru said, Ai nodding in agreement. "We all had. Takeru learnt how to speak in full sentences at about 3 years old. For me it was just last year. Ren is still learning, though." Ai said in her usual talkative demeanor._

L remembered his conversation with them and turned to ask Kagome, who was once again procrastinating on her seat.

"Did you have Einstein Syndrome too, Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked up from her laptop screen. "Hm, oh yeah. I learned how to speak when I was three. Nothing special." Kagome felt rather tired when Ai looked up from her polynomials worksheet, turning to Kagome.

"Can we have a break? I want to visit Misora-sensei." Naomi Misora was a tutor of Ai, Takeru and Ren at one point of time. Naomi was one of the people Kagome trusted.

"We can study with her. Ai already knows where she is staying." Takeru pleaded along with his sister, the polynomial answer sheet forgotten. Kagome thought about it for a bit. She really wanted to take a break from trying to make out Kira's moves. She was sure L could handle himself for a few hours.

"I'll drop you off myself. Remember, only a few hours. Wear your disgui-"

Kagome was having tea while Naomi tutored her siblings. She wore a blonde wig along with blue contact lenses, while her siblings wore brown wigs. Naomi and Kagome had a small chat with each other before Naomi started tutoring her siblings on Criminal Law. She was rather pleased at this surprise visit. Naomi's fiancé, Raye Penber entered the room.

"Hey, welcome back." Naomi said to Raye. "And who are these people?" Raye inquired. Kagome stood up and went to shake his hand.

"I am Kagome and these are my siblings. My father who is in the FBI is also investigating some people with connections with the Japanese Police." Kagome had made up this fib if she ever came in contact with Raye.

Raye sat down on a nearby chair "Huh, what a day!" "Raye, what's the matter? Something happened, didn't it? I've never heard you sigh like that." Naomi looked worried. "Yeah. The bus I was on got hijacked, if you can believe it."

"A bus-jacking?" Everyone else exclaimed. " Some junkie robbed a bank two days ago, and I guess he wanted to try to take on a bus today. I didn't think this kind of thing happened here." Raye said tiredly. "So you were already riding the bus when the hijacker got on?" Takeru pressed.

"Yeah. And in the end the guy freaked out, jumped off the bus and got hit by a car." Raye replied, raising his eyebrow on why this little child asked such a question.

"Did he die?" Naomi and Kagome asked, their minds reeling. "Yeah. Probably. I couldn't really stick around to see what happened to him." Raye answered their question. Naomi and the four siblings looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"It's a little hard to believe that was all a coincidence, don't you think?" Ai said to Naomi. Naomi nodded. "Think about it. You got on a bus because you were investigating someone, right? And now you are telling me this criminal is most likely dead. Doesn't that suggest that you..."

"That's enough." Raye cut of Naomi. "Look, Naomi. You were one of the best agents of the FBI in your day, but now you are my fiancée, Naomi. We talked about this. You are not an agent anymore, so just leave it alone."

Ai and Kagome were furious at his statement. Kagome maintained a blank face but on the inside feeling completely insulted at the insensitive comment of Raye. "But…" "You wouldn't get involved in the Kira case. That was what you promised when we decided you'd come with me so I can meet your parents in Japan. You do remember that, don't you?" Raye cut of his fiancée for the second time.

Kagome did not want to hear more of it. "We are leaving." She announced, her siblings packing up their belongings. "Thank you for the lesson, Misora-sensei." Ai said before heading out.

Kagome entered the hotel room, thinking hard. _'Raye Penber was investigating someone… Random bus hijacking… Criminal dies on the street... That seems all too coincidental. Whoever he could be investigating can possibly be Kira. But the suspect list is too wide. Maybe if I go and look into who he was inves-'_

"Are you alright Kagome? You have been standing there for hours." L broke her train of thought. She felt like she could collapse. Kagome looked at her watch, seeing how it was late at night. "Oh." She collapsed on the couch, her legs feeling like jelly.

"There has been another suicide note." L showed her the message. _L and K, did you know Gods of Death… _"What is he trying to prove?" Kagome said tiredly, pouring herself a glass of water from a nearby pitcher.

"I don't know. But we will figure this out sooner or later." L replied, going back to his work.

"Kagome, Ryuzaki, you have a call from the director of the FBI." Yutaka called out. L placed the director on the phone. Kagome's siblings looked up from their seats, curiosity written on their faces.

"It's me. I've got a report in front of me right now stating that all of our agents in Japan are dead. All twelve died of heart attacks. I can only assume that Kira is behind this. Look, I'm sorry, but it's already decided. We are calling off our investigation." With that the director's call ended. Ren and Ai gasped, while Takeru stared at Kagome and L, wide-eyed.

"I have chief Yagami on the line." Watari said. Kagome sighed and began listening.

"K and L, I've just got off the phone with the director of the FBI. According to him, it seems that you arranged for the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the taskforce." Kagome and L looked at each other with a knowing expression, they expected this beforehand.

"Yes, we did." Kagome answered for them.

"So how do you explain this? Are we now suspects in our own investigation?" Soichiro said, his patience becoming thin. "I felt that it was necessary to uncover Kira's identity." L said while Kagome drummed her fingers on her table.

"I cannot accept that. I found it unbelievable that you would spy on us. The very people working with you on this case." Soichiro sounded betrayed, he had every right to feel that way.

"We have another victim. A note was found at the scene." Watari called out. Kagome and L viewed it closely, the little ones shaking with anticipation. L started reading out loud "L and K, do you know, gods of death, love apples?"

'_Kira you bastard._' ran through their minds.


	8. Task force

Fulfilling a Promise: Meeting

Ai and Takeru were not amused, at all. Their big sister and her colleague just agreed to show themselves to the remaining policemen who swore their lives to fight against Kira. "I can't believe they are going to make their first public appearance as L and K." Ai huffed, studying the sinking of the Spanish Armada.

"Calm." Ren said who was studying the male reproductive system. Takeru rolled his eyes, reading informative facts about Alexander the Great.

"You seem tense. There is a 90% chance it has to do with meeting your previous guardian face to face." L said to Kagome, who had a decent rest for the first time in weeks. Kagome sent a tired look at him. "6% chance because your parents called you exactly 10 minutes ago. 4% because of both." Kagome did not want to hear any of it.

Her parents were albeit furious at the fact she will reveal herself to the public, but the siblings were relieved (even if Kagome hadn't shown it) that their parents still remained clueless at the fact their three youngest children left England. "The four percent Ryuzaki, if you want to know." She said resting on the couch.

"Stop looking like shit." Takeru called out from the other side of the room.

"I don't care how the fuck I look." She shouted back, not in the mood to strife with her brother.

"You should, Mother and Father always said your appearance affects them and how they raised you. You should also start sitting without bringing one leg on the chair, terribly unladylike." Ai said. Kagome rolled her eyes at this. Her parents were not there for eight years of their life. Then when she came back, she did not exactly have the best time in the world. She knew her Mother and Father preferred her siblings over her, she can't change that.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "They're here." Takeru mumbled as Kagome and L stood up to greet their associates.

"Come inside, the door is unlocked." Kagome called out. The door opened, and the remaining Task Force members filed in the room.

"I am L." L introduced himself. The Task Force members looked rather shocked at the great L's appearance. Kagome nearly felt the need to chuckle at their surprised faces. She remembered when she was in their position.

"I am K." Kagome greeted, standing next to L.

"You're a woman!" A man blurted out. There were equal murmurs from the others that they thought she was a man too.

"Last time I checked, I guess I am." She replied nonchalantly. Soichiro can't help but stare at her. She felt familiar to him, as if they met each other before.

"I'm Yagami of the NPA."

"Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

"Bang!" L said, making a fake gun with his fingers. Kagome smiled at this. '_So he does have a sense of humor.' _Kagome thought rather amused.

"What the hell was that?!" The man who introduced himself as Aizawa said, surprised.

"Don't give your name out so carelessly, men. Remember, a face and a name is needed for Kira to kill." Kagome said as she walked back inside. As they placed their communication devices on the table indicated by L, Kagome spoke up "Also, please refer to L as Ryuzaki. Call me Kagome." At this moment, Soichiro froze. He recognized her. She grew taller, and her hair was shorter than before. All in all, she was still the same girl he took care of all those years ago.

"K-kagome?!" He choked out. Kagome awkwardly scratched her head. Soichiro could not believe it. Kagome was K. After all this time, his old foster daughter has been working as one of the world's greatest detectives.

"Hey Mr. Yagami. Long time no see, eh?" Kagome said, weakly waving. Before she knew it she was encased in a hug. Kagome was rather shocked at this gesture, while Soichiro just chuckled. She was never one to hug when she was younger too.

"We miss you. Light misses you." Soichiro said, after he released her.

"Well being one of the greatest detectives in the world means I can't really pick up a phone and say 'Hello'." Kagome mumbled.

"Chief, who is she?" Matsuda asked, clueless. Soichiro patted him on the back.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to talk about the Kira Case." Soichiro replied as everyone sat down.

Takeru, Ai and Ren hid behind the door to the bedroom during this time. They looked at each other as if to say "Should we introduce ourselves?" Soon enough they filed out of the room, much to the shock of the Task Force members.

"Hello. I am Takeru. This is Ai and Ren." Takeru introduced them, feeling rather shy.

As introductions ended and they discussed the Kira Case and their opinions and plans of action, Kagome remembered one of her _connections _in the city was with Naomi at the moment. She knew Naomi was obviously going to do her own research in the Kira Case; it was all so predictable for her to do so. She cannot give out her phone number for obvious reasons, but sent a person to be with Naomi through her own investigation. _'Naomi, don't get yourself in trouble.' _She thought. If anyone could help gather intelligence on the Kira Case, it was Naomi Misora and if anyone can accompany her at the moment, it was Dana.


	9. Surveillance

Takeru, Ai and Ren skillfully bugged the houses along with Ukita's help, and they were currently clad in black garments. "Can you hear us?!" Ai yelled out in the Yagamis' kitchen, trying to see whether the bugs inside it worked.

"We can hear you perfectly, Ai-chan." L replied to her through her ear piece. Ai nodded at the cameras and left the room. It was a rather awkward situation they all got into a while ago. The news of Naomi Misora's death brought sadness to the three young children. Of course they had seen and heard many deaths before, but that does not mean they were not allowed to mourn. Ever since the Lose Angeles BB Murder Case, the four siblings retained a close relationship with Naomi, even showing her how they look like (though much to the disagreement of Kagome).

Kagome was muttering on her phone, "Naomi Misora is dead" and turned it off. She turned towards the many screens in front of her, seeing her siblings and Ukita add the cameras. On plenty of the screens showed her old room which became a guest room for anyone staying for the night. "The house changed a lot. I mean look at my room. I specifically remember the bed being on the other side of the room, not beside the window."

Soichiro chuckled from his spot, smiling tiredly at her. "Light threw a small argument when it came with moving your stuff.

"Light is looking through porn, perfectly normal for a young man of his age." Kagome said as she stared at the screens. '_Light has grown taller. Of course he has, don't be an idiot K. Still, there could be a possibility that this is just a ploy. The whole paper trick was expected of him, but Light is more careful than that.' _She thought as Yutaka entered the room.

"I have brought the pizza and ice cream, Kagome." He said, rolling the food in a cart. As he served the three people watching the Yagamis, Kagome can't help but voice out her thoughts.

"Light is more careful than that. The paper trick is so obvious and Light won't be that careless." She said as she nibbled on her slice of pizza.

L while eating his ice cream replied "Really? Well, there is a possibility we might have overlooked something." He turned to Yutaka who was going to serve Kagome's siblings next door. "Tell Takeru, Ai and Ren to look through the tapes of Light Yagami's room they took before bugging the room. Remind them to pay close attention to the door."

Light went to the cupboard, taking out the bag of chips he placed there and headed towards the stairs. "You're eating a bag of chips? You just had dinner. What will Kagome say?" Sayu called out to Light. She has become comfortable with calling out Kagome's name now. "Your good looks are gonna go down the drain if you keep that up."

'_I would say share them with me.' _The small voice sounded in Light's head.

"I would say share them with me." Kagome answered Sayu, though it was pointless because sayu could not hear her.

'_Wow Light. Take a potato chip and eat it. We don't need a whole monologue on that.' _The imaginary Kagome said in light's head, albeit sarcastically. Light ignored the comment and continued keeping up his act. '_Light, angle the crisps a little to the right.' _The little Kagome said again. Light angled it a bit, pretending to do so to pick up the potato chips better.

It became like this a lot more nowadays. When he went to kill that Misora woman, the little Kagome was there, throwing in pieces of advice. When he needed to figure out a way to get the FBI agents' names, she was there pitching in a few ideas. She was even there when it came to choosing which clothes he had to wear for the day.

The voice became annoying at times, but he was just content at hearing her voice again, even though her voice probably has matured by now.

'_Light is going on a date with a girl? I should not be surprised.' Her voice echoed through his brain as he boarded the bus with his date, Yuri. Raye Penber entered the bus too, but it was nearly hard to concentrate with the voice of Kagome speaking non-stop. 'Light, even though this is part of your plan, don't forget to charm the girl! It will be blows on your social life if rumor goes around that you're not treating a girl right.' _

It felt like she was always there. Light continued to studying, smirking victoriously in the inside on how well his plan was going.

"What do you see?" Ai said with a hint of exhaustion.

"I can't see anything wrong." Takeru admitted, scratching his head confusingly. He and his two younger siblings have been pondering on more tricks Light placed on his door. They were seated in the room's kitchen, looking through the drawers and cabinets. Takeru was seated on a chair, pictures and videos strewn on the counter in front of him. Ai was lifting Ren up for him to open a drawer.

"Not you!" Ai shouted, grunting at the weight of Ren.

"No." Ren said to her. With one movement Ren was on the floor next to a tired Ai who was panting heavily. Takeru shook his head at his siblings' antics, and went to the other room where L and Kagome were discussing their next plan.

Takeru saw L and Kagome getting ready to leave, much to his confusion. 'Where are you guys going?"

Kagome walked towards him with a smile, ruffling his hair a bit. "We are just going out. Take care of your siblings for me." She said, walking towards the door. "We have an entrance exam to do."


	10. Asuka Ryuga

Kagome was sound asleep on the couch, the sleepless weeks starting to take a toll on her. A blanket covered her body, as she curled up on her side "Onee-chan! Wake up." An annoying call brought her out from her restful slumber Ren was shaking her lightly. Kagome opened up one eye for the room to take view, then sitting up with a tired yawn.

"I'm up." She muttered, her feet touching the carpeted floor. It was early in the morning, the sun had just risen and the smell of eggs and coffee hung around the room.

"Good morning big sister!" Ai called out to her, eating some flavorful sandwiches while Takeru ate his bowl of sweet oatmeal. Her siblings were clad in their sleepwear which consisted of the clothes they wore yesterday. Their shirts were wrinkled and their hair tossed around.

"Get up you lazy brat." Takeru said to her, sipping carefully his hot chocolate in a decorative mug made to look like a deer. Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother and turning towards a sleep-deprived L.

"Good morning Ryuzaki-kun." Kagome said to him walking towards the direction of the water and the coffee pot.

"Good morning to you too, Kagome-chan." L replied, not looking at her.

"Are you excited for going to university, Ms. Ryuga?" Ai said teasingly. Yes, Kagome was taking the name of Asuka Ryuga, the famous sister of the other celebrity.

"Kagome-chan, did you know you snore when you sleep?" L said to Kagome, who was drinking a cup of water. Kagome nearly spat her water out, a blush nearly showing.

"Watching me while I sleep? Be careful Ryuzaki or else people might run around calling you a pervert on campus." Kagome replied haughtily, turning away from them so they won't see her blush from embarrassment. L did not seem affected by her remark and chose to ignore it. Speaking of university, they were due to give the freshman address that day and the welcoming ceremony was to start in a couple of hours.

"Sis, what's a pervert?" Ren asked, pulling on her pant leg. Kagome sweat dropped, nearly forgetting about her youngest brother's apparent innocence when it came to such words. Sure he knew how intercourse worked but from a scientific angle, he was not completely aware of such slang and innuendos used in modern society.

Kagome sighed, not bothering to listen to the principal drone on and on. Soon, her name was called along with L and Light to give the freshman address. Kagome nearly showed a smile as she saw Light walking towards the stage, standing tall as ever. He looked taller than in the cameras, which made Kagome chuckle inwardly.

L was in front of her, his usual posture drawing murmurs throughout the crowd. Kagome nearly tripped on her way up which caused some people o point at her. This did not faze her, seeing as she did not care at the moment. The only thing that mattered right now was to make sure everything went well with Light and L, that was all. She read out the copy of the address in her hands in which she said out loud quickly, wanting to get it over with.

As she walked down the stairs she stared at her previous foster brother and her colleague have a conversation, keeping a good distance away. She sat on her regular seat, beside L. She heard L say those words that they were all anticipating: "I am L."

Kagome tried her best to read Light's facial expressions, but L was blocking her view. "I assure you he really is L," Kagome butted in, much to the inward surprise of Light. "As I am K."

Inside Light's mind it was buzzing with thoughts, but the first thing he will have to do was to react the way he was expected to as Soichiro Yagami's son. "If you are who you say you are, then you have nothing but my respect and admiration." Light said to the both of them. Kagome nodded at him with a small smile, and let L handle this.

Back in Light's room, the little Kagome was on a rampage. '_Ouch, they got you good Light. This is all getting interesting. What is your plan of attack? I guess L and K are desperate if they are coming out like that in the open.' _Light sighed as he rubbed his temple, exhausted from the constant chattering the imaginary Kagome brought in.


	11. Unhappiness

Kagome walked in the new hotel suite they were going to stay in. The wall was a perky baby blue color while a few paintings brightened up the room. The seats were floral by design, the coffee table a sleek black. She went inside the bedroom, where her siblings were staying in. The blue hue stayed on the wall, but the single painting of a woman and her baby was placed above the headboard of the bed.

The room charmed her little siblings, who went to prepare themselves for the night. They were all clad in their pajamas which were a dull red, maroon. Kagome wore a long-sleeved maroon shirt with black pants, matching her siblings. Takeru was climbing on the wide king-sized bed with purely white comforters. Ai was busily searching through the channels on the flat-screen television while sitting on the chair in front of the vanity. Ren was inside the pristine beige bathroom, the metal gold and the drawers and counter a matte black.

The four were always different when it came to preparing for night. Takeru always prided sleep and waking up early, always being the first in a deep slumber. Ren would still be awake, jumping on the bed (annoying Takeru) and doing anything to drain the energy from the day. He would soon fall asleep beside Takeru. Ai was always the last one to fall asleep, usually asking for some kind of midnight snack and sometimes waking up Ren in the process.

Kagome would usually stay up all night, much to her dismay. She was always a lazy person as her real parents put it and sometimes refused to work on cases if it meant she would have to be up all night. That night was different though, and Kagome went to put her siblings early to bed for her to work with L without any disruptions ('_Ai.'_ Kagome mused.)

Takeru was early as ever and Ren was drinking from a milk bottle as the substance always helped him sleep faster. Ai, from the coaxing of her older sister, climbed up the huge bed and laid down beside Ren at his left. Kagome sat down in front of the vanity, waiting for her siblings to succumb to a peaceful rest.

Ai however, had other plans, and Kagome knew it. "Onee-chan?" Ai's soft voice broke the silence in the air.

"Yes Ai, what is it?" but Kagome fully knew where this was going. She went towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it. Ai crawled towards her and seated herself beside her sister. She looked up at Kagome with her dark, innocent eyes, and said quietly

"Do you miss that Light Yagami person?" Kagome gave out a light snicker.

"Of course I do. I mean, he was my first friend in a lot of years." Kagome said, ruffling Ai's blonde hair. "My only friend." She said the last part softly.

Ai pondered at this, her sister's words somehow amazing her. Of course they would amaze her, she never had a friend around her age. Ai sighed, shaking a little as she thought about her next question. She turned away from her sister, and spoke at last. "Will you pick Light over us?" She mumbled, looking pointedly at her sleeping siblings.

Then Kagome gave out a small chuckle, embarrassing Ai to no end. "S-stop laughing!" Ai said exasperatedly.

Kagome's laughter turned into little giggles before disappearing completely. "Of course not. I treat the four of you in the same way. I mean, don't get jealous ("I'm not jealous!" Ai intervened) just because I am staring to think about him a lot. If I had to suddenly get taken away from you guys, I would think about you too."

Ai launched herself at her sister, wrapping her into a hug. Kagome was surprised, but did not edge away. She carefully placed her own arms around the smaller girl, and pulled her closer. Tears leaked out from Ai's eyes, soaking the red shirt of Kagome slightly. "I-I know that you know what I am about to say." Ai's voice was muffled by Kagome's chest, but she got the message either way.

This was what Kagome was anticipating. Yes she knew. She saw it oozing out of her siblings as they were working with her in various cases such as the current Kira case. "Go on anyway." Kagome said soothingly to her sister, rubbing her back. After all, her parents always did that when they were depressed, right?

"I don't want to be a detective." Ai cried out, more tears rained down her eyes. "Is this our stereotype? All the smart people have to work as detectives and be totally bad ass. You, L, Conan and Sherlock Holmes (Kagome's eyes wandered towards a DVD copy of the anime and the book of the complete set of Sherlock Holmes' adventures on the bedside table) are all cool."

Kagome would have been flattered if the situation was not so serious, so instead she sighed and hugged her sister tighter, muffling Ai's sobs. Kagome did not understand why in the world will she burst out crying like that over such a matter, but she shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want to be when you grow up to be a beautiful lady?" Kagome said the sentence her mother always asked Ai and Kagome.

"I want to be a singer and actress!" Ai said with slight enthusiasm. Kagome raised her eyebrow at this. "I want to be normal. I want to have friends and be able to show my face and say my real name to people." Ai continued sadly. After her small exclamation, she started to roll Kagome's sleeves up and long thin scars were seen. "I don't want to get hurt like you did."

Kagome shook her head, using Ai's sleeping shirt to wipe away her tears. "Calm down. I will support you for whatever you want to be. _Besides _something lewd like porn star." Kagome added the last sentence in, earning a laugh from Ai. Soon, Ai was fast asleep under the numerous blankets, quietly snoring.

Kagome exited the room with a thud from the door. She was greeted with the scent of cake which she relished. She took a seat beside L, who did not look up from his laptop screen. Kagome looked at the unopened jar of Nutella, and seized a spoon and started opening the jar. "Do you think Ai will have to be a detective either way?" Kagome asked L, who has heard the entire conversation.

L turned towards her direction and picked up his plate of cake. "There is a small chance that she will even go and pursue her dreams." L responded as he ate a big piece of cake. Kagome nodded, just wanting L's opinion on the matter. After all, they will have a busy day tomorrow.


	12. Tennis and Coffee

Takeru, Ai and Ren were excited. Why? Because they are about to see L and the supposed Kira have a tennis match. They wanted so badly to watch the match, even though tennis bored them. There was one thing, or _person,_ which stopped them from watching though, and that someone was…

"I forbid all of you to go on campus." Kagome said to them as she prepared to leave for university.

_The eldest among them._

"That is no fun." Ai said, pouting slightly. Kagome wanted so much to retort that she was not even interested in becoming a detective so she did not need to go on the little field trip. Unfortunately for the older sister that was a pretty touchy subject.

"You three will be easily spotted in the crowd, seeing as you three are not expected by society to attend college." Kagome explained it to them as if they were little children, which ironically they are.

"You are such a wet blanket, sis." Takeru remarked, rolling his eyes.

"The blanket you pissed on, more likely." Kagome retorted while l watched the exchange from afar. They were nearby the door, and L was patiently waiting for the siblings to end their strife, if you can call it that. Ren was laughing at his sister's remark while Kagome shot him a small smile. Ren was just a little adorable kid.

"You suck asshole!" Takeru cursed, letting out a dramatic groan. As Kagome turned towards the door, the three siblings all let out dramatic sighs, hoping to annoy their sister. Kagome ignored her siblings, walking towards the door.

"You can watch through the cameras." Kagome called out to them, shutting the door as the cheers of the children could be heard.

The car ride was quiet, Yutaka and Watari in the front seats of the limousine. Kagome, being insanely bored, decided to pass the time by conversing with L. "So, you play tennis?" She commented, looking at the said male beside her.

"Why yes. I was junior champion back in England." L replied, still sitting in his eccentric position. Kagome nodded passively, not sure how to respond to that.

"I was never one to play tennis. In fact suck at tennis, table tennis and badminton." Kagome replied distractedly, fiddling with the buttons of the car.

"Hey Asuka-san!" A girl in glasses called out to "Asuka". Kagome turned her head towards the girl as she got out of the limousine. "I haven't seen you in class, recently." Kagome wore a confused expression on why this girl was even calling her by her first name, and then she remembered.

"Oh, you're that girl who likes my brother and is using me to get closer to him." Kagome said bluntly, obviously not caring at all. She saw the girl in the opening ceremony with her friend.

"Eh? Well y-yeah I mean… no?" The girl stammered, blushing profusely. Kagome sighed, not wanting to affiliate herself with the girl. Kagome headed towards her class.

Kagome wanted this girl to leave her alone, seeing as she can care less about her. "So Asuka-san, blah blah blah, your bother Hideki, blah blah blah" was all she heard coming out of the girl's mouth. Kagome felt the urge to ask Kira to kill this insolent girl, but of course she didn't. Besides, Kira only punishes criminals and people who stand in his way. Kagome swiftly ran away from the mentioned girl, much to her stalker-I mean follower's surprise. "Asuka-san!" She called out to her.

Kagome swiftly made it to the tennis court, seeing her "brother" L and her other "brother", Light, in the distance. She abruptly stopped on her tracks and waltzed towards the side of the court, watching the two intently. They both caught sight of her, and with a smile she called out "I hope you will not hold back."

No one can be necessarily sure who she meant for that to be, but Light found that statement to strangely remind him of Kagome. Speaking of the devil, the little Kagome inside his head was laughing at his thoughts. '_My god Light, it is just a tennis match. They have got nothing on you from it.'_

Needless to say, Kagome found this tennis match amusing, standing nearby the crowd. Her follower was watching intently beside her, much to her dismay. "My Ryuga is holding himself against a former Junior High champ!" She swooned, obviously annoying Kagome. Kagome was usually one that was abe to keep her emotions in check, so she has to admire the girl (who she has not even bothered to remember or ask for her name) for irritating her easily.

As the game ended, Kagome followed the two to the coffee shop, seating herself beside L. "This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area, and if we sit here there is no chance for anyone to overhear us." Light conversed with the two. A waitress delivered Kagome's glass of water, much to the latter's pleasure.

"That is great Light. This is a lovely place." Kagome sighed as she sipped her black coffee slowly.

"Not to mention that on one is going to give you a hard time about the way you sit." Light said towards L. Kagome chuckled at this, knowing that the detective would not care either way.

"I don't sit like this because I want to; I have to sit like this." L remarked. "You see, if I were to sit normally, my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by roughly 40%." Kagome shrugged at this. He said the exact same thing to her when she remarked on his posture.

"That aside, Light. Would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning? You don't have to do this." Kagome asked, taking another sip from her coffee. As Light was about to answer her, her phone rang. L and Kagome looked annoyed and Light just looked confused. "This will be a moment. Continue the test without me, Hideki." Kagome grumbled as she stalked out of the booth. She went outside the coffee shop before answering her phone.

"_Kagome."_ The voice of Yutaka was heard from the phone. _"I know you're working on the case-"_

"Damn right." Kagome muttered, irritated. "Make this quick."

"_You see, your parents are starting to suspect your siblings aren't home." _Kagome tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, so it is your job to pacify them and keep them from the truth for as long as you can." She said.

"_Kagome, it is useless to hide the truth this long. They will be back from their trip at any time-"_

"So delay them." Kagome cut Yutaka off for the second time. "Delay their flight for about, 6 months? Do anything in your power-"

"_Are you forgetting that I am just your caretaker?" _It was Yutaka's turn to interrupt her. They argued like this for who knows how long.

Yutaka was sitting on his chair, watching different monitors inside the room he was assigned to. A telephone nearby rang and he picked it up. "_Is that a phone I hear in the background? Yutaka I don't have time for this." _Kagome shrieked into his ear, much to his displeasure. He picked up the telephone and conversed with the lady who called. He turned pale and grabbed his cell phone.

"Yutaka! Don't you dare ignore me." Kagome seethed.

"_Kagome, it is Mr. Yagami. He had a heart attack."_


End file.
